wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
List of pop culture references in Warcraft/Cataclysm
World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Games *Portal **When doing the quest , you are asked to kill King Gurboggle, and in an oyster next to his throne, you can see the Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube. Movies * 300 **The quest is a reference to the scene when the negotiator is thrown into a bonfire. "This is DRAGONMAW!" * Austin Powers ** On The Lost Isles, near Town-In-A-Box, you get a quest to use a submersible shark robot to fight an elite mob. One of the abilities of the robot has is called "Freakin' Laser Beams". * Elf ** On the mercenary boat during the starting questline that takes you from Stormwind to Vashj'ir there is an NPC named Budd on the boat. He starts singing "I'm on a boat... and I'm sailing!". This appears to be a reference to the scene in Elf where Buddy starts singing "I'm in a store, and I'm singing!" just after meeting Jovie. * Spaceballs ** During the quest Get Back to Town, you are given an enormous helmet that belongs to one of the Oomlot pygmies, named "Dark Tan Helmet". This appears to be a reference to Dark Helmet from Spaceballs. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi ** The Pygmy Witch Doctor in the Kaja'mite Cavern on The Lost Isles says "Taronto Bosch" at one point during his chanting. This appears to be a quote of C3PO in RotJ when he is telling the story to the Ewoks and is talking about the Hoth battle. * Predator ** After the quest "To The Cliffs" on the Lost Isles, Kilag sends you to Scout Brax on a mounted companion. Once you accept the quest "Get To The Gyrochoppa!" Scout Brax yells "Get to the Gyrochopper! Do it now!" which is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie "Predator". * Zoolander ** There are multiple references to Zoolander in the Goblin starting area of Kezan. *** There are some "supermodels" that are having a gasoline fight. *** There is a part where an NPC runs up and says to another NPC "So-in-so is so hot right now!" Music * Overkill ** in the heroic dungeon Blackrock Caverns you can gain the achievment Rotten To The Core. The band mastered a song with the same name in the album Fell the Fire. People * Elisha Cuthbert - famed actress is represented in game as Alicia Cuthbert as a southsea pirate in northern barrens. * Mario Batali - famed italian american iron chef is represented in game as Bario Matalli for the cooking award vendor in Stormwind. * Bobby Flay - famed foodnetwork star and american iron chef is represented in game as Robby Flay for the cooking trainer in Stormwind. * Lt. Horatio Caine - played by actor David Caruso is portayed in the game as Lt. Horatio Laine located in Westfall Television * CSI:Miami ** Upon first meeting Lt Horatio Laine in Westfall, players will see the NPC play out the opening crime scene. In true CSI:Miami tradition the NPC Horatio Laine finishs the scene with the following line: "Looks likey they put the horse...", puts on sunglasses, "before the cart." References